


Buttery Latkes

by tptigger



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Chanukah, Gen, Religious Content, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: It's the first night of Chanukah and Jack and Z have a surprise for Bridge.





	Buttery Latkes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote SPD fic. Who knew? Actual Jewish practice within. If you don't like it, don't let R.I.C. get motor oil on you on the way out.

Bridge hung upside down from his bed, reaching underneath for the box which had what he needed. He pulled it open, unwrapped the menorah from its bubble wrap, and set it on a sheet of aluminum foil by the window of his room.

He placed two candles in.

"Bridge, you can't have candles..."

Bridge grabbed a piece of paper off of his desk, smacking it into Sky's chest. "Read and weep, buddy."

Sky blinked. "Religious exemption?"

"Jeez, Sky, don't you know anything?" Jack darted in, coming to an abrupt halt, panting a bit. He was holding one of those thermal bags. "It's the first night of Channukah."

Z entered a minute later, holding another bag and grinning widely. "Did we miss it?"

Bridge sniffed. Did he smell latkas? Nah.

"We're not imposing, are we?" Jack asked. "I mean..."

Bridge smiled. "No. Thank you, I actually wasn't looking forward to doing this alone."

Sky blinked.

"You wanna leave, feel free."

Sky sat on the bed. "It's... I'm actually curious if you don't mind? I'm sorry, I should've clocked the... it's a menorah right?"

"Yeah." Bridge frowned. Where did he put the matches?

Jack pulled something out of his pocket. "Need a light?" He offered Bridge a lighter.

"What's in the bags?" Bridge asked, looking from Z to Jack.

Syd breezed in, carrying plates and cutlery. "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss something?"

Bridge tried to hide a laugh. Apparently, everyone but Sky was up to something. So typical.

"No," Bridge said. "You're right on time." He struck the lighter, lit the shamash candle, and started chanting as he picked it up. "Baruch atah Adonai, eloheinu melech ha-olam..." He lit the first candle, replacing the shamash. "...asher kiddishanu b'mitzvotav, vitzeevanu, l-hadleech nair, shel Chanukah." He paused, then as he had been taught to do when in company, translated the first blessing before moving on. "Blessed are you, Adonai our G-d, Ruler of the Universe, who sanctified us and commanded us to kindle the Chanukah lights. Baruch atah Adonai, eloheinu melech ha-olam she-asah nisim l'avotainu, ba-yamim, ha-haim, bazman hazeh. Blessed are you, Adonai our G-d, Ruler of the Universe, who performed miracles for our ancestors in olden days at this season. Baruch atah Adonai, eloheinu melech ha-olam shehecheyanu, v'kiy'manu, v'higiyanu laz'man hazeh. Blessed are You, Adonai our God, Ruler of the Universe, who has kept us alive, sustained us, and brought us to this season."

"Amen?" Syd said tentatively. "Is that OK?"

Bridge laughed. "We pronounce it Ah-main, but yeah, we actually do that."

Jack grinned at him.

"What?" Bridge asked.

Jack reached into the bag, pulling out a plate covered in aluminum foil. "Happy Chanukah, Bridge."

Bridge unwrapped the plate to reveal a plate covered in latkas. He sniffed it. "Oh my G-d, Jack, these smell just like my mom's."

"I might've called her for the recipe," Jack said. 

Bridge tried not to wince.

"And once or twice more for advice."

Bridge cringed. 

Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "She's really nice! Anyway, she explained that they're usually cooked in oil, but to use butter oil because you like them nice and buttery." He waggled his fingers in front of his face.

"I brought plates," Syd said.

"I've got sour cream and applesauce, because we didn't know which one you liked," Z said.

"Either!" Bridge said. "They're also great plain. Should we dish these suckers up?" He took a plate and a plastic fork from Z."

"Careful, a few are falling apart a bit," Jack said, scuffing his feat.

"They smell great!" Bridge said, dishing up a couple onto a plate. He snagged a fork and took a big bite. "Mmm..." He waggled his fingers in front of his face. "Buttery. Thank you so much!"

Jack beamed. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do my own translations/transliterations, but I'm rusty, so I used some from reformjudaism.org as a guide.


End file.
